


Michael's Biggest Fork-Up

by MiraMira



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Drabble Sequence, Epic Fail, Episode: s02e02 Dance Dance Resolution, F/M, Humor, Possibly Unrequited Love, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25103935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraMira/pseuds/MiraMira
Summary: He's only pretending to be her soulmate so he can monitor her.  She doesn't need to be happy about it.  Right?
Relationships: Michael (The Good Place)/Eleanor Shellstrop
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Michael's Biggest Fork-Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sidewinder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidewinder/gifts).



“You?” Eleanor looks him up and down skeptically. “You’re my soulmate?”

Michael swallows, unsure why he’s so nervous. He only wants to monitor her more closely. It’s _better_ for the experiment if they don’t get along. Isn’t it?

“You _do_ have a bit of a silver fox thing going for you,” she says at last. “All right. Sure. Why the fork not?”

Her growing enthusiasm vanishes, replaced by familiar - and surprisingly adorable - frustration. “I can’t say fork? Fork!” As he prepares to explain for the five hundred and seventeenth time, she rounds on him. “Does that mean _we_ can’t fork?”

~

“You _told_ her?!” Vicky seethes.

Michael holds up a placating hand. “It was a flawed premise. I hadn’t considered all of the variables.” Variables like panicking at the thought of intimacy with Eleanor Shellstrop. Or that she might be disappointed over the possibility of intimacy _not_ happening.

“Flawed my ash!" Vicky stomps her foot. "You just couldn’t handle the idea I might make a more convincing Architect than you.”

Before he can retort that not everything is about her, he catches sight of Eleanor and Chidi peering around the corner, open-mouthed.

“Oh, fork it,” he sighs, and snaps his fingers.


End file.
